Undercover Girl
by Mystic Dragon4
Summary: A mission comes in for Wufei and Heero -enroll in a highschool, only problem is one of them has to be a girl! I'm not telling u who but it's in the very first few paragraphs! *YAOI* 1x5 more just shonen-ai right now. My first time posting up a fic! *REPOS


Undercover Girl (plan to change the title can't think of any good ones yet.)  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Heero, Wufei or any characters from Gundam Wing, just borrowing them.  
Warning: YAOI!!!! Not even pass PG13 so far.  
Pairing: 1x5 eventually, um did I mention yaoi?  
Key:  
//blah// Heero's thoughts  
  
  
It was a bright summer afternoon the sky not totally cloudless but a cheery day all the same. The sunlight splashed over the roof of the current safehouse two of the gundam pilots resided in. But inside the small house a stormy black cloud seemed to brew, hovering over the proceedings.  
  
"Heero, cut it out! I am not going to let you bully me into this, you dishonourable jackass!" Wufei yelled at the other pilot, glaring, arms crossed.  
  
"Hn, we'll see," Heero muttered. A new mission had just come in and let's just say that it isn't exactly going to start off life threatening, but if Wufei's eyes could bore holes into people, Heero would have been very dead by now.  
  
"Tell me again Yuy, why when your ever mission loving self could have taken the part, do_I_have to be the girl?!!"  
  
The mission was pretty simple, enroll at the private boarding school, infiltrate the base in the region, find the info. needed then destroy the base. Of course just because the orders were simple doesn't mean the mission was easy, because apparently the base was going to be pretty well protected against trespassers, like they will be, so it'll take a while to crack the systems and find the right opportunity to infiltrate. But the systems were not what they were worried at all about at the moment; it seems that from what they know OZ had already planted spies within the school. Fortunately they had the names, it was just that the operatives had been alerted to look out for any possible attempts from the terrorists to mingle into the school. So practically any male would be regarded as suspicious and in the case of that, mission orders also state for at least one of the pilots then to enroll as a female student and thereby dress as a girl. The others were all off with their own missions, so it left the two of them to go. And simply because their covers could not be blown, the act had to be believable.  
  
"Because, it has to be believable and not attract attention on to ourselves." Heero replied half-snarling his stony mask slipping, "I wouldn't make a very good girl and we'll attract more attention if I look more like a crossdressing guy, than if we didn't even bother with the masquerade business at all! There would be no point!" Heero exclaimed, frustrated and less patient then he had counted on. "Anyway, do I _look _like a girl to you?  
  
" Are you saying I look like an onna?" Wufei demanded indignantly.   
  
Well actually with his wide exotic almond shaped onyx eyes tipped with those long dark lashes, perfect sculptured features, high cheekbones and small rosy lips. Then to top it all off, with shoulder length blue black hair. (Tied up, but it won't be soon.) Well yes, perhaps he did look a little effeminate. Heero would have thought he'd noticed by now, or maybe, his mind just ignored this little fact, but anyway it wouldn't help any if he pointed this out.   
  
"Well you look more like one than I do, with your hair. Are you going to be so weak that you would refuse to carry out a mission just for this?" //And it's not like you would look bad either with your hair down or in a short skirt with your hips...// Heero stopped that train of thought immediately. Where did that thought come from? Well he'd admit that Wufei was attractive...but that's it.[1] He usually had more control over his own thoughts, he was the Perfect Solder. It was just that Wufei dressed in a short skirt brought up images...never mind.   
  
"O.k. let's get you started. We need you to act and dress like a girl by the next two days and then we leave." Heero turned to get the, ah things he brought for Wufei to get used to. //Which probably won't happen, just get them on him and keep wearing them.// Fortunately he missed the glare Wufei sent him that he could feel, burning holes in his head.  
  
"Follow me," and the expressionless mask on his face fully mastered once again, dragged Wufei into the bathroom with him.  
  
Then sighed, as he had to drag him back two more times, when Wufei tried to escape once he caught sight of the cosmetics and varies articles of feminine clothing, that he did not want to be familiar with. Wufei silently prayed to his ancestors for the strength to survive the trauma.  
  
//It's gone better than I expected...it's going to be a very tiring two days.//  
  
  
  
TBC........  
  
  
[1] Yeah right! Just not yet! Well it's not like Heero would recognize an emotion like love easily anyway. Besides I'm the AUTHOR hahaha so it all depends on ME!   
  
  
  
OK! That's the end of my first chapter! Hopefully I'll get inspiration for my second one soon! Please REVIEW! This is my first time posting up a fic so NO FLAMES please! I want opinions on it, so criticism is welcomed but don't be mean!  
  
  
***  
  
Jan.31, 2002- I'm so sorry I am trying to repost the chapter because I didn't realize that there were parts missing! Except for the first one, Heero's thoughts have been left out!!!  
This happened in my other fic A Wish Before Death too!!! I'm currently trying to use some other symbol to signify a character's thoughts. So wish me luck 'cause I know next to nothing about computers, they just don't cooperate with me! -_-;; Bye!!! ^__^  
  
P.S. Sorry those of you who reviewed tell me what you think of it now, ok? Thanks! 


End file.
